There isn't much of an excuse
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: If there were to be any kind of confrontation, Danny would have no excuse for what Dash saw the other day.  Meant to be a Dash/Danny, but turned into a vlad/Danny.  Either way, it's staying here.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

p.s. don't complain.

p.p.s. For M.J., the only person who I let into my mind and put things out of order (which refreshes me, and keeps me alive ).

* * *

A hand ran through his blonde hair as a sigh slipped past his lips.

He was trying.

Trying to tell himself that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, and if he got done quicker, things would end and everything would be okay.

Walking up the steps, he rapped his knuckles against the door three times before turning the knob and letting himself in.

"Hello?"

From the living room Jazz looked up, surprised to see the blonde at the doorway.

"Dash?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, putting the magazine down and standing up. Dash let himself in all the way, closing the door behind him before approaching the red head.

"Project with Fenton." He explained.

A neat eyebrow quirked at this.

"It was Lancer's idea." He said, giving a reasonable explanation.

Green eyes rolled. "Of course he would pair you two together."

"So... is he not here or something?"

"Danny's upstairs, and Dash?" Jazz said in a pleading tone, making the football star pay attention.

"Yeah?"

"Please, try not to hurt him, hospital bills aren't appreciated."

This time, blue eyes rolled. "I'm not _that_ much of an asshole."

"Says the Jackass." Jazz said in a low murmur as she walked back to the couch and continued to leaf through her National Geographic. Dash headed over to the stairs and went up, walking over to the Raven's room. Walking over to his door he reached for the door knob and grasped it, ready to turn it.

"N-No!"

"Yes."

"N... no..."

He stopped for a moment.

... Wait, what?

Dash leaned in, curious. Jazz didn't say anything about Danny having friends over.

"P,Please... no more... _ah_..."

He could feel the blood drain from his face.

"Not there... I'll... I'll-_ngh!_"

Was Fenton... No, there was _no _way that a geek like him could ever get laid-

"A_ah_! Th-There!"

The blonde gave a thick swallow before he summoned the courage to turn the knob and crack the door open. He would open it far enough so that he could see what was going on, no confrontations or-

"P, Plasmiー_mnph!_"

The sight before him was _not_ intended for him.

Fenton. _Danny fucking __Fenton, _was having another person, another _man_ now that Dash looked closer, make him writhe and moan.

Danny was facing the door, but the jock was sure that the other couldn't see him since his eyes were half lidded and glazed over, obviously indulging in having another man's cock pumping in and out of his back door. His flace was flushed a vibrant crimson that seemed to infect his ears, and his arms were tied behind him while being pushed faceーdown on the mattress. He couldn't make out Danny's fucker, but all Dash could see was a mop of tousled grey hair.

Shit, did that mean... no, Fenton wouldn't sell himself.

A cry, a rather cute one, came from the boy underneath, snapping the blonde back into reality. Giving another swallow, Dash managed to close the door quietly and pull away, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his groin. Maybe running out of the house would ease things there, and hopefully, Jazz wouldn't raise questions on his way out.

* * *

Tell me if this belongs in the "T" section, since there wasn't much of a _scene _in here, but hey, why risk poisoning still-pure minds?

Also, tell me if you'd like to see another chapter, it may be a one shot, but I decide what to do with my fucking stories (pun?), and that's largely based on the rev_i_ews I get. Catch me in a good mood, and you might get lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for you M.J., and I have to thank Moonstar for her review.

I don't own anything. v V

* * *

"V, Vlad... _no_."

Lips curled into a smile as the older man dragged his nails down the exposed skin of his chest, causing a shiver to ripple through Danny's body and a moan to slip past his lips

"You're quite a perveted boy Daniel. I didn't expect that." The older male said, dipping in to press his mouth lovingly against the boy's, earning a soft muffle. Heat was beginning to swirl in the Halfa's lower stomach and it was coursing through his veins in molten waves, numbing his senses.

Fingers, slender and strong, dragged their nails everywhere, _anywhere_ in their reach, leaving angry red marks that would be the only proof when he left.

"Daniel..."

The said boy gave a shiver. Hearing that dark lusty voice was more than enough to excite him.

"Not only are you pervrted, but _eager_ as well."

A small whimper was all he could manage when he felt the bed shift, the older man now dangling his lips next to his ear and gently grazing the shell of his ear. He could feel the skillful hand undoing his jeans and grasping him, making his body twitch violently.

"V-Vlad! Please... justー"

He didn't expect to be cut off with a violent kiss, but it only fed the fire growing inside of him.

"I think I should restrain you more often, you're much more responsive this way."

The only answer Masters got was a groan when he ground his hips against the other's when he finished his sentence, making his grin deepen.

"Vlad... the binds... undo them." Danny begged in a breathy pant, his eyes half glazed. Slight sadism flickered in the back of the dark blue eyes looking at the Half Human.

"That would only make it less fun."

"Butー"

A shriek came next when Vlad tightened his grip on the throbbing member. His thumb carefully rubbed circles on the head while the fingers tightened and loosened in random orders. Juices dribbled from the tip at the rough action and more cries of ecstasy escaped the fifteen-year-old, his body jerking and shuddering.

"Looks like you're going to cum. And just from a little foreplay."

Danny felt himself snap inside, and with another yell he let his esscence loose, jetting up and coming down, splashing his bed covers and shirt. A chuckle came from the older male, the lush dark tone threatening to arouse him again.

"Daniel, you look so relaxed. Do you think I'm done toying with you?" Vlad asked, pushing a slickened finger into his entrance. "You're even twitching down here. I don't think you _want_ it to stop."

The blush that retreated came back, rouging his cheeks and ears as Vlad spoke to him. He twisted his finger inside of him and pushed at every single angle imaginable. Glazed blue eyes rolled back and lidded, soft moans escaping in needy pants. Danny found himself moving his hips, looking for more. Graciously he was granted this. Toes curled when the second finger pushed itself in, and a loud gasp when the third and fourth squeezed in. Tears leaked out through squinted eyes, but opened and revealed pleasure hazed irises.

"Vlad... Vlad... V_lad..._"

It was the only thing that seemed to be clear in his mind, and with the heat building up again it was the only thing he could say.

The fingers pulled out and suddenly both hands grabbed him, flipping him over onto his stomach. Automatically Danny raised his hips, knees propping themselves up. The bed creaked and the sound of a zipper going down met his ears, making him shiver in anticipation.

"Daniel... I'm not going to be kind."

Icy blue eyes snapped open and a pained yell shot through the air. Fingers curled and grasped the air as the thick member pushed in, invading more than personal space. He could faintly hear a ragged breath come from behind him, but it was replaced by a groan when the member was all the way in.

"You're tighter than usual... it's because I haven't touched you for a month isn't it?"

Words didn't make sense. The only thing that Danny could decipher were the hands on his hips and cock pulsating in his back door. And even if he could hear the things Vlad was saying, he could only hear his dark tone that pushed him further into the climax that he wanted so badly.

He could feel it being pulled out, only to have stars burst in front of his eyes when it rammed back in and hit his sweet spot.

"N-No!"

"Yes," Vlad said in a purring tone, repeating the action, only rougher.

"N... no..."

He was going faster, a little too fast.

"P-Please... no more... _ah_..."

He could feel himself bleeding now, but it didn't stop Vlad.

"Not there... I'll... I'll-_ngh!"_

Senseless sounds and partial words where the only things that formed on his lips as the older man continued his man handling. Danny could see his vision blurring and greying. Not a good sign.

"A_ah_! Th-There!" Colours bloomed again, making the grey go away.

"You're... becoming vocal." He said in a faint grunt, pleased with the boy's honesty.

"P, Plasmiー_mnph!"_

For the second time that day, the raven could feel himself spilling his seed, but this time with Vlad's coating his insides.

"Vlad... Iー"

The older man turned him over and pressed his lips against the Halfa's, shushing him again.

"Save your breath child, I know what you're going to say."

* * *

Not so sure...

I'm a wreck when I write sex scenes, b/c I'm still a chaste child, but I'm somewhat pleased with how this came out.

ALSO, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but it better turn out good... or else... I won't, let myself eat bagels... or something. Anyhow, I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

Dash wasn't a bad actor, so when he saw the Fenton in the halls the next day at school, he had no trouble pushing the other like the rude jackass he was before laughing and walking away in the other direction.

But he couldn't laugh on the inside; he was still trying to get over what he saw.

A shiver ran through him just at the _memory_ of what happened to him. And the worst part is that he got turned _on_ by it. He liked Paulina, didn't he? So... no, he wasn't going to think about it. It would get too messy.

Swinging around the corner, he stepped towards his first period class and took his usual seat. The project wasn't due until Wednesday, so they both had two days to finish it. The best thing he could do was get today over with and catch Fenton afterschool. If they got it done today, maybe they wouldn't have to see each other at all until Wednesday.

Maybe he could forget about what he saw.

This was something he could never tell anyone, it would make things beyond complicated.

* * *

The clocks in the school seemed to run faster than usual, as if they were making fun of him by drawing his time with Danny come quicker. The bell finally rang and Dash couldn't do anything but pack up his books and head out to the halls, looking for the scrawny student. He didn't find what he was looking for, but found something equally important:

Techno Geek.

Tailing the darker boy, he managed to find himself a few good yards away from the Fenton.

"What're you doing afterschool today?"

"I need to finish that project Lancer assigned last week."

"The one where he paired you with that buffoon?"

"Yeah, sadly enough."

"I'm so sorry dude. How far have you gotten?"

"Not too far, but enough to finish the rest of it in time. Are you doing anything today, Sam?"

"I need to go somewhere, but other than that, nothing much."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

And as if on cue, the other two left, passing by Dash as he stood behind the corner locker. The oaf himself wasn't sure what to do. He finally had the other alone, so should he just pop out of nowhere and ask to come over? Might as well, right? He wasn't able to make it on the weekend anyway. Swallowing, the blonde rounded the corner, expecting to see Danny still standing by his locker. Instead, he knocked right into him. Dash only stumbled a few paces back, but the smaller student stumbled back onto his bum. A painful sound bewteen a gasp and an eep came from Danny, and the blonde could feel his ears burn red

"Hey! Watch where you're-"

Blue eyes locked, and the raven's words stopped mid-air.

"D... Dash...?"

The said football player rolled his eyes. "I don't look like Techno or Gothica, do I?"

The only response he got was a sharp scowl before the smaller boy gathered himself and stood up, supporting himself with the lockers. "What do you want?" Came a snappy growl.

"I had an away-game practice session on the weekends, and today's the only day I'm free, so I thought... y'know, the project and all."

Honestly, knowing what he did now, Dash didn't think he'd be able to talk to the loser kid, but he had to try so that Danny wouldn't rat him out on Lancer.

Danny narrowed his eyes at the taller student, crossing his arms and leaning his frame against the metal doors.

"You first push me into the lockers, then you trip me in the cafeteria, and now you want to harrass me in my own home..."

A blonde eyebrow twitched in annoyace.

"_Look,_" Dash began. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I need to pull my grade up, and I'm _not_ going to have some _loser_ fail me."

Danny gave a tired sigh. "Alright, but there isn't much left to do, so don't stay too long."

* * *

Legs crossed and figure leaning against the couch, the red head turned her head as the two boys lumbered itno the house.

"Hey Danny, and hey... Dash." Jazz said, somehow dropping the jock's name as if it were a sack of potatos. "What happened last time? You came over, and after two minutes you bolted out of the house." She said, picking up her magazine and leafing through it again. Both of them stopped walking, and Dash could feel the blood drain from his face, as well as the eyes bruning holes into his back.

"I know you don't like Danny that much, but at least be polite." She said, not noting the tension that had begun to rise. "Anyway, if you need anything, I'll be here on the couch."

Jazz looked up, only to find the living room empty.

* * *

Short chapter, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

I really, _really_ don't own anything

* * *

Dash had _never_ seen the teen so red before... well... Dash's mind drifted back to the incident, but he shook that thought away.

The silence in the room was building, becoming thick enough for a knife to run through. Danny standing against the door and Dash standing in front of him, neither of them breathing (audibly). Minutes seemed to pass by, and after a while Dash opened his mouth:

"So... you're in the business?"

The blonde regretted saying that as soon as he felt the object that Danny threw whizz by the side of his head.

"Shut up." The raven snapped.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Dash said, feeling his own temper rise. "It's not _my_ fault I nearly walked in on you fucking some _guy_!"

"Just stop talking about it!" Danny said, his voice rising along with his own temper.

"Stop talking about it? I would if I could; I can't even keep myself from _remembering_ it you fucking _fag_."

In an instant those blue eyes froze, seeming to fill with surprise, hurt, and embarrassment before casting down. Silence began to build up again, leaving them both on square one. The blonde felt guilt pang at his heart as he watched the other fist his hands and face the floor, and he could swear he heard a sniffle along the silence.

God he was such an ass.

Scratching the back of his head, he looked away, not knowing what was the right thing to say.

"Hey... uh, Fenton, I-"

"You should go home." Danny said quietly, cutting the jock off. Still facing the floor, the Fenton turned around and opened the door, gesturing the other out.

"Fenton, listen, I didn't mean to-"

"Go."

Dash knew when he should stop talking, so he took the cue and left the room, slowly walking down the stairs and listening to the door click shut. He stopped and listened a little more, but there wasn't anything he could hear.

* * *

The Fenton leant against the door, biting down on his lip. His body trembled and he could feel something brewing in the back of his eyes.

_Fag._

_Fucking __fag._

Finally, he could feel something in him break and he couldn't keep the tears from sliding. His knees gave and he soon had himself sliding down against the door, crumbling into a small, sobbing pile.

Dash knows.

The last person he wanted to have find out, found out first.

Danny pulled his knees to his chest, letting his head rest against it. He didn't even remember how it started, didn't even remember the reason behind it, but it was clear to the both of them (he and Vlad) that they wanted it.

Danny shuddered.

It was a disgusting thought. It was a disgusting act, but it was addicting.

Addicting.

Relieving.

Comforting.

More tears leaked through tightly closed eyes. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the boy loved the rough sex. It was almost like having someone care about you. The caressing, the kissing, the holding and the connection. Goosebumps appeared on Danny's arms at the memories of him and Vlad.

'This isn't fair.'

* * *

He didn't mean to say it like that. Or say anything like that at all, it just slipped out. Dash put his hand to his face and dragged it down, trying to see a brighter side to the situation.

'Like there _is_ a brighter side to this.' He grumbled to himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he spared one last glance at Danny's window before heading off in the direction of his own house. 'And it's not my fault I said that, he _is_ a faggot.'

_And that's exactly why you're in this situation._

Another sigh came from the blonde.

'Go away.'

_Because you never act nice to that kid, you don't know how to handle a situation like this and end up doing something stupid._

'Jesus Christ, just leave me alone.'

_You know I'm right_.

And Dash knew that the voice in his head, that suspiciously sounded like an older Kwan, was right. He had absolutely no kindness for anyone else unless it was for the good of the team (Hence his ability to get along with the other football players), or unless it was for the good of his reputation. The blonde knew he had no _real_ people skills, and that everything was going to go downhill for him after high school. Without those goddamn people skills that everyone seemed to be fond of, he would end up jobless, or working in the outskirts of a dusty town.

_Try to be nice to him Dash,_ The voice said. The jock merely grunted in return, watching the cracks of the sidewalk as he walked.

'... Even if I _were_ nice to him, he wouldn't trust me.'

_Nothing's instantanious_.

'Yeah, but what 'nice thing' could I do?'

_Maybe you should start by apologizing?_

He stopped walking at that moment. '_Apologize? _Me, _apologize_ to him? For what?'

_For saying what you said to him. That stupid 'Sticks and stones may break my bones' thing isn't true, and you know that better than anyone else._

The blonde looked at the lamp-post on the corner on the street, staring at it with concentration. And after a moment of silent thought, he nodded, and continued to walk on.

'Yeah, maybe I should say something to him at least... I mean, fags _are_ touchy and sensitive about that stuff.'

* * *

Is it strange that I talk to myself like this? Oh well, writers can't afford to be sane when in the writing norm.


End file.
